


time waits (for no one)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Voltron (Lance) Flash Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance is angry for the first time in five years.He slams himself against a bench, folding his arms and fumes to himself.(It isn’t his fault, he thinks. Whoever the hell was that told anyone was a liar. Whoever didn’t believe him wasn’t his friend. That was final, for sure.)





	time waits (for no one)

Lance’s eyes glow when he sees the oncoming borage of meteorites hit the ground around him.

All things considered, this is probably the time he’s supposed to turn tail and run.  Where this is supposed to snap him from his initial daze of gazing into distant Jupiter, trying to shield his eyes from the moonlight to better his naked eye. It was definitely the time to answer to his friends’ screams and tugs on his arm—

His daze is interrupted by a burst of light, now shrouded in darkness. 

 

* * *

 

Lance is angry for the first time in five years.

He slams himself against a bench, folding his arms and fumes to himself.

(It isn’t his fault, he thinks. Whoever the hell was that told anyone was a liar.

Whoever didn’t believe him wasn’t his friend. That was final, for sure.)

A girl wandered to where he sat, chasing after a ball that keep going due to the light kicks that followed her bending down. She was cute—red pigtails tied with yellow ribbons, a pink shirt with overalls. She turned to him with a toothy grin, ditching the ball and waddling in his direction.

“I’ve seen you at school!” Her voice rings in the emptiness of the playground.  
  
Great, great.

(Wait.

Wait, since when the hell did she get in? Lance was pretty sure he was enrolled in middle school. 

This girl looked like she was freakin’ _seven_.) 

Lance didn’t want to be rude because she was pretty tiny, but he was getting to be impatient. He doesn’t like going to school in the first place and now everyone knows him—he’s embarrassed. And he should be too, that much he agrees with his parents at least.

“You’re Lance,” She gasps, “You’re in my class!”

He does his best to ignore her, gripping his biceps to refrain from lashing out. It just wasn’t fair and everyone who wasn’t Lance should know it too, dammit. His teeth caught his bottom lip, grinding away in tandem with the way his tongue flicked against the roof of his mouth. Lance knew she was young, but even she could take a hint. Right? 

“Is Hunk you’re friend—“

Wrong. 

“Cause’ he’s mine! He so cool, and he can build robots and stuff. Can you do that?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Oh, yeah! Aren’t you the one that—“  
  
Lance hopped from his spot on the bench and began walking away before she could finish her sentence. He hoped to avoid the problem all together by going home, taking a shower and politely asking his dad if it was alright to drop standardized education when your twelve. Of course he’ll say no, but there’s no harm in trying.

“Wait up! You still haven’t explained how you did that to the class, it was pretty funny!” He could hear the pitter patter of short legs marching their way over and he didn’t like it.

“Look, okay. Can you just—can we not talk about it?”  
  
The girl stared blankly. “Why?”  
  
(Does he have to spell it out for her?

He’s fucking embarrassed, and doesn’t need someone to remind him of the worst day of his life. Doesn’t need anyone feeding into the fantasy that he’s cool because he’s not and never will be. Cool kids don’t dump dirty fish water over people they don’t like and laugh about it on the way home. 

They don’t get yelled at by their dad after the teacher calls for a conference… Okay, yeah, maybe they do. 

_However._

Cool kids don’t get told off by their heroes because— 

Because, god dammit, how the hell was he supposed to know that was his brother?)

“Go. The heck. Away.” Lance says, speeding through the grass. 

If the girl said something else, he didn’t hear her. His legs carried him four blocks from the bench without taking a single glance back.

 

* * *

 

 

When Hunk waves an acceptance letter in his face, he almost rips it apart. 

His best friend had gotten into one of best private high schools for engineering in the state, which would be a great accomplishment if Lance didn’t already know Hunk’s skill set could take him to his masters at MIT right then. It’d be total bullshit if he wasn’t, so being the good friend he was, Lance’s family took his out for dinner.  
  
“Dude, I’ve never been here before.”  
  
“What the— how? It’s the single greatest Asian restaurant in the city.”

They sat at the table with his mom and a couple of Hunk’s relatives. Lance sat his napkin in his lap, pushing around a couple of the plates to make room and prevent any of them from touching the stove in the center. He nudged Hunk and told him to do the same.  
  
“You get out way more than I do, bro.” 

“That is true,” Lance lets his chin rest in the palm of his hand. “You’re always cooped in your mom’s garage crafting and what not. Get some fresh air man, that can’t be healthy.”

“I don’t live in a cottage. I’m a man who builds and occasionally recites the usual incantation of the sacred engineers.”

“Fuck, I always knew there was something wrong with you. Can’t trust anyone these days.”

His dad slaps a hand to his back, “You can say that again.”

The evening goes by with no major issues. When the chef fires off the onion volcano, Hunk bumps the table and almost hospitalized his aunt and Lance’s dad burps so loud that the prep-staff in the kitchen were laughing. It’s one of those times where Lance doesn’t mind the guilt hanging behind his eyes. He doesn’t hold on to the hope of going somewhere fancy and expensive for school because he doesn’t plan on doing anything.

In a weird way—

He’s fine where he is.  

 

* * *

 

 

“No way.”

A guy—

(Hot guy, nice hair. _Is that a mullet?_

Awesome, indigo eyes and a killer smile.) 

“Oh, it’s _you_.”

“Uh, excuse me. Nice meeting you too Keith, or should I say asshole? Can’t really tell the difference, you know?”

Keith’s eyebrows raised so far up that Lance was sure they fly away.

“You’re kidding, right? You pours water over my head and gave me an ear infection and I’m the asshole.”

For a moment, Lance zones out. He tries to figure out why in all places, when he decides to go out for pizza did his middle school rival decide to show up. He certainly doesn’t remember him having the same smarmy attitude—or cut abs but that’s for another time. He warps himself into reality, with a single question zooming through his dry lips.

“Who are you talking to?”

Keith looks surprised for a moment and gestures to a man sitting to his right. He looks super familiar, and the white puff of hair at the top of his head doesn’t give him time to picture anyone else. He recognizes it immediately and almost falls over. 

“Lance. It’s been a while.”

“…No kidding.”

“How’ve you been? I heard you’re still in town. Well, your only fresh out of high school, I’m guessing you’re waiting for the next semester?”

 “Uh—uh, yeah. That’s—that’s exactly what I’m about to doing. Fuck—do! Do, that’s… yeah.” Lance blinks stupidly, dazed by the looks of amusement on Keith’s face.

 He doesn’t wait for the pizza before dashing down the street.

If anyone calls for him, he doesn’t hear.

Oh—

(Who is he kidding.) 

 

* * *

 

 

Lance’s eyes, blue as they were, gazed to the moon one night.

Hunk, being accepted into MIT opted out and went to NYC instead. He met this girl, and sent him a selfie of them a month back. Probably bragging since his following message was a winking emoticon.

 She had red hair and pigtails. Lance knew they were perfect for each other.

 He clutched his chest, bringing his other hand up to trace its shape in the sky. To his left he could see the faint red of a distant planet, and right above him reminiscence of the meteor shower from yesterday.

 Meteors were supposed to be quick flashes.

 Red, yellow and sometimes white.

 This one was—

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaa, it was really fun participating in the flash bang !! thanks to the vld Big Bang team for this opportunity !! 
> 
> huge, huge, HUGE THANKS TO MY LOVELY ARTIST FOR THIS WONDERFUL PIECE THAT CAN BE FOUND [HERE](https://sanswic.tumblr.com/post/174922925047/lance-flash-bang) !! as well as their account, [here](https://theoreolover1.tumblr.com)


End file.
